ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Upas-Kamuy
Very easy fight. Group of 4 (BLU, BRD, WHM, BLM) is plenty to take this mob down and have every yellow trigger covered. Took this down easily as NIN + WHM/BLM. Added BLM for !! proc. Edited main page as I've yet to see a Freeze Rush do over 800, and the main page said it did 1900. Maybe if you were MNK with counterstance... Maletarugilgamesh 03:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Two boxed this MNK and WHM. Notes given for this mob is misleading. It uses Freeze, Freeze2, Blizzard4 and Blizzard5 all which can cure itself for ~700-1300HP, or hit you for about 400-900dmg. Didn't see it use a -ga spell. Uses Cold Wave that gives Frost, and Freeze Rush hitting me for 500-900, with normal attacks ranging from 200-500 on crits(I used Counterstance). Also has Paralyze aura from about 85%. First fight was a test fight. Took a little too long(about 30mins, I used 2-MDT Atmas thinking it would cast all spells on me) and at some point toward the middle of the fight, its spell was as if it was immediate. Just beat it down faster than it cures itself and it's an easy fight. --Deiopea 06:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Easily trioed by DRG/WHM MNK/WAR and WHM/SCH. DRG used Fetter Lance, addle makes it even easier to defeat it sooner. Fredjan Asura 21:01, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Tried to solo 90 BLU/NIN, freeze rush ignores shadows and dose 400-800dmg, paralyze was pretty weak but still made it hard, casts more spells on itself then you making it hard to kill it fast. Duo by MNK/NIN, RDM/WHM with relative ease - fight took 20 minute. Just fought this thing the other day and we failed because people failed to listen and were not patiant. Party setup was BLM WHM THF NIN BLU and a DRG came around towards the end of the fight that jumped in and tried to help. Fast cast isn't effected by the amount of HP left but the amount of damage that has been dealt to the mob. Lowest we had the mob's HP was 65% and started instant spamming spells. Fought it for about 20 minutes and the problem was our ninja had to walk to spawn point BLU popped the mob and THF tanked it. Aura effect has a small radius and wears off quick when you exit the radius so for a note if you have problems reapplying shadows step away if someone else has hate to apply shadows. WHM did great had practically full MP for entire battle but started to take hate due to paralyze on the DD's. NIN died right next to the fight before he even engaged. So please for the love of Atlanta stick together work as a group and know your foe. - -- --AlmightyGERM - (GERM) Cerberus 17:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) This turned out to be my primary mob for BRD hand seals and found that having a MNK (like most abyssea NM's) tank is recommended just for the higher damage output. Took about 10 mins to kill this thing with the following setup MNK RDM(me) WHM BLM BLU NIN. Nin ended up over at the golems killing those things and the blm ended up leaving after the 2nd fight so I changed to BLM for procs. Pretty simple fight if you can prevent smashing your screen because the paralyze aura is annoying at some times. If it procs a lot then I had the whm paralyna and reacuired paralyze and it would seem to be weaker then. Had a couple fights on iceday which I was told wouldn't proc grellow ice so i stopped trying. --AlmightyGERM - (GERM) Cerberus 17:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Drops seem to be effected by day, dropped 4 sylvan seals on one drop and 1 sylvan seal each kill on firesday with moon at 79%. Earthsday was a lot of Creed seals. >>> Scratch that been fighting this thing for days (vanadiel time) and sylvan just spam drops on this guy. Also, I should add that a trio of BLM, RNG and THF made this very quick. THF tanks obv, Blm procs, after proc blm nukes as much as they can. BLM and RNG had max -enmity from atma/gear (-50%). And both of us could stand outside the paralyze range. So ya. We kinda owned it quick. I actually didn't pull any aggro until I used food. Thf needed little healing if any, think he used a few meds but mostly just blm heal him between pulls. THF had some af1 some aurore, blm was pretty well geared, and rng was some af1 some aurore. --VerdaB 07:22, February 27, 2011 (UTC). Duoed by THF/NIN and BLM/WHM. Atmas on THF were RR/GH/MC. BLM used refresh atmas. Mob has poor accuracy and casts frequently so you take very little damage. BLM can trigger yellow and nuke a lot to help speed up the fight. Steal hate when you can. Fight is easy, just annoying/tedious if it uses Cold Wave and puts up paralyze early. Sometimes it cures itself incessantly and can be a little of a grind. Takes about 10 minutes per kill, less if aura comes late. DarkJax 04:54, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Trio easily by THF/NIN (GH/RR/Sanguine Scythe) tank and dot, BLU (Lion/MM/Ultimate) and WHM/BLK(Allure/MM). Barblizzara + ShellV was taking care of magic for care case it went through. BLU was head butting and Whirl of raging Tier 1/2 spell while keeping damage with Regurgitation and Charged Whisker. BLU was not melee, only spaming regurgiation behind NM. Regurgitation was doing 1K damage and Charged Whisker 3-4K which accelerated fight. NM Enmity seems to sitch rapidly on BLU after Charged Wisker and then back on THF, never went on WHM. No stress took 10 min. --Atilas - Asura 00:49, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Solo'd 99PUP/NIN. Apoc/GH/Frozen Fetters. Would replace Frozen Fetters with RR for faster kill next time. Kept Dark, Light, and Fire Maneuvers up on puppet for Addle. Kept shadows up for spells, it never managed to land a nuke on me and most were interrupted. Didn't use Cold Wave until 25% HP, Paralyze made it difficult to keep maneuvers up and to interrupt his self-spells near the end, but not impossible. Only got Snow God Core, no seals, though. Good Luck! -- 08:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Soloable by PUP99/NIN37. Shadows are only important for spells, otherwise they're no big deal. This mob is laughable, barely hits me with RR/Omni/C&D set. Spells can hurt, but that's what shadows are for. White Mage puppet used. Good luck folks! - KithaofCerberus